Los Descendiente de las Reinas
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Arthur Kirkland, descendiente de la Reina de Picas. ALfred F. Jones, descendiente de la Reina de Corazones. Enemigos, amigos, amantes, luchando por sus antepasados. - Fic inspirado en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"... Denle una oportinidad 3


HOLA! Aquí vengo de nuevo, yo con mis fanfics deprimentes! Este salió después de ver la película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010). Cuando terminé de verla me imaginé a Arthur volando en el Jabberwocky y luego pensé "Esperen, Lewis Carroll era inglés!" Y de ahí nació este fic. Eso y el soundtrack de la película :)

Espero que les guste! Neko fuera!

**Disclaimer:** "Hetalia" y "Alicia en el país de las maravillas / a través del espejo" no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Potente, poderoso, imponente, grandioso, maravilloso, estremecedor, valiente.

Volaba Arthur Kirkland sobre el lomo del Jabberwocky. Miraba el reino, el País de las Maravillas. Volaba sobre el castillo de la reina blanca, surcaba sobre las ruinas del castillo de la reina roja. Se posó sobre la torre donde el primer Jabberwocky había muerto a manos de Alicia. Caminó por las escaleras por donde su cabeza había rodado. Miró el cráneo del tátara abuelo de su mascota. Miró el cielo gris. Sonrió.

Su armadura era blanca con un símbolo de picas en su pecho, en su espalda y su escudo. Su espada era la gran Vorpal, antiguo enemigo del Jabberwocky original. Miró al otro lado del gran campo de ajedrez, donde un joven de armadura roja, con un corazón en el pecho, en la espalda y en el escudo, se acercaba. Su cabella era de un rubio más dorado que el suyo, y sus ojos eran azules como los zafiros, a diferencia de los suyos, que brillaban del color de las esmeraldas. Ese hombre iba montado también en un Jabberwocky. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Arthur.

Ese joven era nadie más y nadie menos que Alfred F. Jones. Descendiente de la reina de corazones, y su mortal enemigo.

Se sonrieron con sorna, y el duelo empezó. Golpes de espadas se escuchaban en todo el campo desierto. Cada movimiento de sus espadas gemelas levantaba polvo del abandonado lugar. Porque Alfred tenía a la gemela de Vorpal, Varpol. Irónico, ¿verdad? Luchando a muerte, cada uno montado sobre su Jabberwocky, cada uno con su espada gemela. Cada uno por sus antepasados.

La sangre volaba, la de Arthur se confundía con el rojo de la armadura de Alfred, y la sangre de este manchaba la blanca armadura del caballero de picas. El viento movía sus dorados cabellos. Los secos árboles se estremecían a cada toque de espadas. Porque el país de las maravillas ya no era maravilloso. Se había secado, las reinas habían muerto, la de corazones en el exilio, dejando una descendencia ávida de venganza. La reina blanca había dejado una descendencia llena de pesar y pena. Los únicos que quedaban de ese rencor y dolor eran Arthur y Alfred, y cada uno luchaba, luchaba contra el otro.

Sangre salía de la mejilla de Alfred y sangre salía de la frente de Arthur. Poco a poco el cansancio fue atacándolos y haciéndolos caer. Sus espadas tocaron el estómago del otro, y en una rápida estocada se enterraron en el cuerpo de su contrincante. Ambos cayeron de rodillas y rieron con las pocas energías que les quedaban. Los Jabberwocky aullaron de dolor, las espadas fueron sacadas de sus cárceles de carne y hueso y cayeron junto a su dueño, gimiendo al golpearse contra el suelo de piedra. El suelo se tiñó de rojo.

Arthur miró a Alfred y este le devolvió la mirada, sonrieron de nuevo. Ellos se habían conocido cuando eran niños, cuando no sabían que el otro era su peor enemigo. Se habían forzado a luchar entre ellos. Pero por fin todo había terminado. Con ambos muertos el rencor del reino de corazones y el de picas había acabado.

Cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, hasta que la luz en estos se apagaron. Y cayeron al suelo, mirándose sin verse. Sus manos agarradas y su sangre que se mesclaba en el suelo. A su alrededor el pasto creció. Junto a Alfred nacieron rosas rojas de su sangre. Y de la sangre de Arthur nacieron rosas blancas. Los ojos traviesos de un gato con una gran sonrisa miraron las rosas y solo murmuró _"Simplemente pintemos las rosas de blanco y de rojo" _y divertido por su broma, se fue. Una niña de cabellos largos y dorados se les acercó, su vestido celeste se manchó con la sangre que había sobre el pasto que había crecido. Miró a ambos hombres y con una sonrisa, les cerró los ojos. Dio unos saltitos hacia tras y girar un sombrero que apareció de la nada, desapareció tras un leve movimiento del aire.

Los Jabberwockys se acercaron a sus dueños, y mientras lloraban la desgracia cantaban con voz quebrada….

Asardecía y las pegájiles tovas  
giraban y scopaban en las humeturas;  
misébiles estaban las lorogolobas,  
superrugían las memes cerduras.  
¡Con el Jabberwock, hijo mío, ten cuidado!  
¡Sus fauces que destrozan, sus garras que apresan!  
¡Cuidado con el ave Jubjub, hazte a un lado  
si vienen las frumiantes Roburlezas!  
Empuñó decidido su espada vorpal,  
buscó largo tiempo al monxio enemigo -  
Bajo el árbol Tamtam paró a descansar  
y allí permanecía pensativo  
Y estaba hundido en sus ufosos pensamientos  
cuando el Jabberwock con los ojos en llamas  
resofló a través del bosque tulguiento:  
¡burbrujereando mientras se acercaba!  
¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡A diestra y siniestra  
la hoja vorpalina silbicortipartió!  
El monxio fue muerto, con su cabeza en ristre  
el joven galofante regresó.  
"¡Muchacho bradiante, mataste al Jabberwock!  
¡Ven que te abrace! ¡Que día más fragoso  
me regalas, hijo! ¡Kalay, kalay, kaló!"  
reiqueaba el viejo en su alborozo.  
Asardecía y las pegájiles tovas  
giraban y scopaban en las humeturas;  
misébiles estaban las lorogolobas,  
superrugían las memes cerduras.

Años después, Arthur Kirkland, representante de Inglaterra, le contaba a Lewis Carroll su loco sueño. Él lo escribió todo y le puso como nombre "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Después Carroll escribió "Alicia a través del espejo". Pero nunca escribió la historia de los descendientes de las reinas, nunca contó la verdadera historia que ocurrió. Cambió detalles y le dio una mejor estructura, creando así una gran novela, de la cual Arthur se sentiría orgulloso. Lo que no sabía Carroll era que esa historia si había sucedido. Que Alfred y Arthur habían peleado a muerte esa noche, años después de que Alicia volviera a su mundo, después de que las reinas murieran y el País de las Maravillas se derrumbara bajo su propio peso.

* * *

Les gustó! Espero que si! _kolkolkolkolkolkolkol_

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
